Various connector types are used are used to connect a personal computer to another devices. These connectors include an Ethernet connector, an IEEE 1394 connector, a parallel connector, a serial connector, IBM Personal System 2 (PS/2) connector, a Video Graphics Array (VGA) connector, a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) connector; a Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) connector, a Tip Ring Sleeve (TRS) connector, and a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector. The devices that these connectors connect to a personal computer include a keyboard, a printer, a disk drive, a portable media player, and a digital camera.
The socket on a personal computer to which a connector may be connected is commonly referred to as a port.
A port on a computer is a known vulnerability due to the extrication of data from the computer or the infiltration of malicious software onto the computer than may occur via the port. Therefore, there is a need for a device that renders a port unusable when a user of a computer desires. The present invention is such a device for a USB port.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,438, entitled “LOCKING COVERS FOR CABLE CONNECTORS AND DATA PORTS FOR USE IN DETERRING SNOOPING OF DATA IN DIGITAL DATA PROCESSING SYSTEMS,” discloses an L-shaped latch for blocking an open end of a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,438 is incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,201, entitled “DATA POINT SECURITY LOCK,” discloses a plug that is compliant with a connector standard having an aperture to engage a latch in the connector that partially extends through the aperture and locks to the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,201 is incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,824, entitled “LOCKING SEAL FOR DATA PORTS AND ASSOCIATED METHODS,” discloses a one-time use device having a base with side longitudinal slots, a protrusion extending upwardly into the slot, a ramp that slopes upward, and a stop higher than the ramp, where the protrusion prevents the device from being removed intact once inserted into a port. U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,824 is incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,113, entitled “WATERPROOF PLUG FOR DATA PORT OF PORTABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE,” discloses a cover plate, a sealing flange extended from a data port sealing surface of the cover plate, and a water-guiding groove along the sealing flange. U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,113 is incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.